A Kitty and Knuckles Story
by Kittyhedgecat02
Summary: Knuckles doing his thing taking care of himself and watching over the master emerald. on his free time he hangs out in underground subway of new york city. Until he sees a young Hedgecat who he falls for and wants to know more about her. who is she and what about her does he like? find out. Warning DRAMA and other things are in here.
1. Chapter 1

Well this story takes place in New York with Kitty as my character and Knuckles belonging to Sega.

the Knuckles in this story is my boyfriend in real life so this is kind of how we met but a bit different

Chapter One

Kitty's POV

I wake up to see the sunlight shining in my room. Growling a bit as I wake up slowly and look at the time. 9:30Am. I began looking around my room which is being surrounded by light. I finally manage to wake up and head to the bathroom. I go take a shower and brush my teeth afterwords. Goes and puts on my black jeans and purple shirt. Puts my hair in a pony tail, letting my bangs go over my left eye. Puts on my sneakers, grabs my hoodie and cell phone and heads out.

I get on the (6) train heading into Manhattan, Ipod on blast. I get off at 59st to catch the (N) train to take it to 49st. I notice a red Echidna at the train window. I walk over and taps his shoulder. As I look at him I realize he's 6 inches taller than me.

"Umm hello. Why are you at the window sir?" I asked kindly and gently.

He looks down at me and smiles. "I love trains and there ways."

I smile back. "Oh." I notice letter N on his shirt. "Nice shirt"

"Why thank you." Smile get's a bit bigger.

"You're welcome" I look at him and then walk away.

Walks over and holds my arm. "Wait what's your name?"

I give him an emotionless look. "My name is Kitty HedgeCat" (i'll give more info about her later) Bangs cover my eyes. "T-that's all you need to know" I get off as the train has come to my stop. "Bye" waves as the train door close in between us. The train rolls away and I stand there thinking.

I shake my head and hold my tail "What the heck came over me. I can't talk to someone I don't know." I shake my head once more and heads over to the (1) train.

Knuckles POV

i begin to look out the window as the train goes into the next station. "Who was she? Something about her makes me want to know more about her." as I sigh I look at the train stops at a station. I get off the train and head to the other side to catch the (N) train back to 42nd St. forgetting that I was suppose to get off as soon as she got off. I walk over to the other side and mange to catch the (N) me knowing it takes 30 minutes for each train to come. As I take this back to 42nd street I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile made me weak. I never felt that way about someone I never meet before. Some people on the train was looking at me weird because I was smiling out of nowhere. The train comes to its stop. I get off and walk over to the (A) train but something caught my eyes as I was walking to the train. I see her, that hedgecat. She standing there on her phone. Do I dare go up to her up to her? If I do she'll probably think I'm stalking her. I walk by her and see's she upset on the phone. i stop a few steps away to hear her talk on the phone.

"Just leave me alone…. I don't care…. I-it's not fair… ok I really couldn't care less. BYE!" She presses end call button and stands there and cries a bit. She tries to wipes her tears away and keeps on walking.

I look at her from where I was standing. Wondering what was that conversation was about. i sigh and walk over to the candy stand n buys myself a grape soda. Then I see a girl next to me with red and black fur next to me as I drink it. She buys a Brisk and a bag of chips. She looks up and me and becomes in shocked. I looked back not saying a word. It was her. The that hedgecat I can't seem to get my mind off of.

"Uhh. Umm hi?" I sounded like a fool trying to get the words out my mouth.

"Hi. We meet again I see" she looked at me with her red eyes shining in the subway station light .

I nodded quickly. Not knowing what to say. "So. How are you?" I say as I look back at her.

She takes a sip of her Brisk. "I'm good." She looks at me with a puzzled look. "So what's you name since you seemed to find me" Her hand goes on her hip and her bangs covered her left eye.

I strike a pose like I do always when people ask who I am. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna. World's number one bad ass. Super Subways Bros leader." Stops and looks at her.

She giggled and smiled. "You mean as the sandwich or the trains"

I shocked my head and smirked. "No silly little Kitten. I mean as trains, buses and railroad. I grew up loving all of them. My dream is to become the owner of the N.Y.C M.T.A System (New York City Mass Transit Authority)

She look at me surprised. "That's a big dream for a guy like you" She look at the time on her watch. "I should get going. Nice meeting you. Knuckles" she beings to walk away.

I walk and follows her, not knowing what I'm doing. Her beauty seems to hypnotist me. I tap her shoulder. "Um, Kitty can I have your number" My heart races and I being to blush a bit waiting for an answer.

She turns around and looks at me. She grabs my hand and pulls out her pen and writes her number. "Their ya go. Call me if you need anything. I really have to go. Bye." Turns and walks off to catch her train.

All I do is stare as she leaves and looks at the number on my hand. I smile and head back to where I was going in the first place.

Ok this is my first Fanficton story in a while. since i got locked out my other account. ;3; Please R&R and let me know if it's good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Why Are You Following Me?

Sorry for the typos in this i'm half asleep

Chapter Two

Kitty's POV

walk over to the (1) train and mange to catch the train. I look out the window n sigh a bit. i begin to think to myself "Why does it feel like he was following me. Does he like me? To think of it he did seem like he was blushing. Hmm. I have to know more about him." I get off at 207st and head to the Bx12 bus. I pay my ticket outside then I get on it the bus but I end up getting squished by the people pressed against one another. I felt one of them them yank on my tail.

I turn around quickly and hissing a bit. "Does my tail bother you?" i looked very annoyed and was close to snapping. i find out it was one of the girls was named Rouge the Bat. A girl who shows off her boobs like a the whore she was.

She grins and pulls harder. "You mad bro? Is the kitty witty mad?" she began to laugh. she was also on the bus with a Girl named Amy Rose. there not close friends but they get along at times. Amy looked worried a bit as Rouge always wanted to cause trouble for someone she doesn't know. she won most of the battles but Amy had a feeling she was going to loses this one.

My eyes turn blood red and i began to grin. "I'll give you 5 seconds to let go of my tail. If don't i'm going to hurt you and your going to regret touching me." I began the countdown "5"

She laughed like it was a dam joke. "You hurt me? Bitch please"

"4" My claws come out.

Amy jumped in and was trying to stop rouge from pulling on my tail "Rouge stop it! She really means it."

"3" My fangs come out and the bus becomes quite with everyone just staring at us.

Rouge continues to laughs and holds tighter

"4" I begin to crack my knuckles. "This girl don't know who she messing with. I might be new in town but i know how to hold my own"

Her friends back up not wanting to do anything with what was going to happen. Rouge has a tighter grip then before but realizing the pain doesn't bother me anymore.

"5." I kick her side and touches her presser points making her body shut down. Then I began to grin as my claws being to dig into her skin as i drag her off the bus and throws her into a garbage bin. "Bitches like you belongs in the trash. Stupid cunt" I turn to look at her friend. the pink hedgehog look scared as if i was going to attack her next "Go help your dirty friend out of there. Plus I hope ya learned a lesson on not to bother people because you never know when they'll fight back" I turn into normal form and walk the rest of the way to where i was suppose to be going which was a school called Freedom Fighters High School.

...

I start to feeling hungry and dizzy along the way, but forgot to bring the rest of my money. to weak to even walk anymore under this hot sun, I walked over to a park and turn into my cat form. i walk and jump in a tree and lay on a tree branch.

Two hours later...

I felt the tree shake due to someone punching it by force but with much anger. I turn to normal and look down a yelled. "Hellooo I'm up here maniac" the next punch to the tree makes me roll and falls out of tree. I end up falling on the person who was punching the tree. I sit up and look at him. My eyes widen when I see who it is. "K-knuckles?" He looked at me as he lied there on top of his lap, while his arms are crossed. "Yes?" He said angrily.

I lied there not being able to move due to hunger. "Nothing. Just nothing." my face began to blush red.

He sits up, takes me off his lap, sits me nets to him n looks at me in my eyes. "Are you ok?. You look pale"

I blushed more and nodded my head quickly. "Where did you come from?" Looks away from his eyes.

He smiled and and blush. "I couldn't get you out of my mind and well I wanted to see if you were going to be ok. Then I saw you beat the hell out of that chick. I walked over and some lame as guys wanted to put up a fight. I did that and they lost." He shrugs and gazes into my eyes more.

I try moving away but I was too weak to move. "Why are you following me?" feeling more weaker.

He closed his eyes. "Well. I was on a mission to get as many reviews for each train as I can while making sure my master emerald was safe. also managing school. But I had a dream that I had to protect an angel. I feel like you're the Angel I'm supposed to be watching." he opened his eyes and looked away.

I gasped "Wait why me? I can take care of myself" I try and stand up, but end up falling and fainting his arms...

To be continued. Please R&R :3


End file.
